What It Means To Stay
by Torniquet
Summary: Peter catches Claire wanting to leave the Petrelli home, and return to the Bennet's.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.**

**AN: So I was going to write a Petrelli family fic with Peter and Claire conversing. That was the plan, but plans change. **

**I do not support incest, only in fan fiction. Fan fiction is not real so don't take it seriously. I swear shouldn't you people be mature and just ignore what ships you don't like. But if you are immature and want to flame go ahead. I laugh at how ridiculous flames can be. If you don't believe me, read one they are quite entertaining.**

**Sorry for the lecture. Warning: incest stated not acted.**

**What It Means To Stay **

"Where are you going?" the familar voice asked in the darkness.

Claire flipped on the living room light. Peter was sitting on the couch his hands folded under his chin, and his elbows on his knees. She sat the small backpack down on the couch. She sighed unhappy that he had caught her leaving the Petrelli home.

"You could've given me a heart attack. What if I thought you were a psycho and started defending myself." she questioned vexed.

He grinned like a small boy. "You didn't see me until I spoke. If I was a psycho, you wouldn't start defending yourself until it was too late."

"What are you doing sitting here in the dark?" Claire asked her eyes narrowed in curiousity.

He chuckled. Peter pointed his finger at her. "Are you trying to sneak around my question?"

Claire's top teeth grazed her bottom lip as she smiled guiltily.

"Well where are you going?" he repeated.

She sat next to him, turned so they were staring face to face. His dark eyes were big having been staring in the darkness and now adjusting to the light.

She confessed. "Im going to my dad's. I miss him. I miss Lyle. I miss my mom. Its not that I don't like being a Petrelli. I do, really. You've been awesome, but... grandmother's not the warmest person in the world.--"

Peter leveled with her. "Try having her as a mother. I know she can seem rather--"

"Cold." Claire helped him out.

"Basically," he agreed. "But she does love you and even me in her own way."

"And then there's my father. Ive barely seen much of him. I know he cares, but..." she let her words slip into silence.

"He just doesn't know what to do. Give Nathan time." he advised.

"I'll be back Peter.. I just wanna..." she began looking at her hands.

"Youre leaving too soon. After what we've all been through give him time to adjust. And leaving in the middle of the night without any notice--" he began to rationalize.

"I would've called you in the morning." she disputed.

"You could have put yourself in danger." Peter warned her.

Claire shook her head and stood. As she grabbed her bag, heading for the door she said, "I can't stay here another minute."

He hurried after her taking her arm. "I know Nathan better than anyone okay? Trust me."

She seemed hurt by his words. "Im leaving please let me go. Ill be back in a few days okay."

He released her. Peter seemed to be be restraining a little anger as he vocalized, "You're not being fair."

"You're going to run upstairs and tell him if I walk out, aren't you?" she asked testily.

He hesitated. She pleaded, "Please don't okay. I need to figure some things out."

"I don't understand why you think Nathan's so bad. He's not--" Peter started protectively.

"No, he's not but I am." she said exasperated.

"What do you mean?" he asked perplexed.

"I know he's not horrible. Ive even come to trust him. Just give me a few days." she pressed.

"At least wait till the morning, okay? Then we can discuss this with Nathan and Im sure he'll be more than happy to let you." Peter decided.

She didn't seem too pleased. He placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her upstairs. He felt a shiver as he made contact.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

A dark bang slipped beside his dark eyes which shone deeply at her. Claire's breath became uneven as she nodded a yes.

"Life is strange. I knew there was something about you. I felt like you meant something not only for the sake of saving the world, but that you meant something to me." he said huskily. "Then to find your my niece. It makes since that there was a reason I had to save you. It makes sense why I felt connected to you."

She closed her eyes breathing in his words. Claire's eyes opened. Before he could ask if she felt faint she stated softly, "I still feel connected to you."

Peter gave a half smile staring into her beautiful face as he realized it was a connection that one shouldn't feel about a family member. It was, among other things, attraction. Even though the thought that came to him disturbed him, made him feel sick, he couldn't stop his hand from taking hold of a blonde lock beside her cheek.

Claire recognized the look in his eyes as she felt his breath on her face.

"I didn't want to leave because of Nathan. I wanted to leave because of you." she admitted as her eyes filled with tears.

**Reviews are like shoes I could never have enough.**


End file.
